


Seto Doesn't Like It

by calsicle



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto had just came home from work and was greeted by a horrifying scene of Marry and Shintaro doing some skinship. Seto doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seto Doesn't Like It

Seto had just arrived from work at early in the evening. He opened the apartment's door, and as usual he is greeted by everyone's greetings. He smiled at them, but then when his eyes landed on a certain medusa, a frown grew on his lip.

In front of him, there were Shintaro and Marry, hugging each other. Shintaro looked awkward, but Marry was enjoying it. Seto's face turned sour. "...What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Marry's bubbly voice was heard, "I'm hugging Shintaro!" As she finished saying that, something invisible stabbed Seto's heart.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Hibiya muttered, which only caused to be glared by Seto.

He turned his head to the two again—to Shintaro, to be exact. He glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Shintaro looked scared. He gulped, "dude, it's not like what you're thinking, alright?!" Marry jumped to Shintaro, startling the formerly shut-in boy. "W-Whoaa—h-hey!"

Marry giggled cheerfully. "Carry me, Shintaro!"

Shintaro's jaw fell to the ground. "W-What!? I-I can't—"

"—Shintaro," Seto said darkly, startling all of the people in the room. And without much talking, Seto gave Marry a big smile, and then he said, "come here for a second."

Marry looked confused but she did as he said anyway. Seto then took her hand and dragged her—not forcefully—to his room. He did not go inside, however, just stayed outside the door. The two of them were looking quite awkward, with Marry staring at Seto in confusion, and Seto awkwardly trying to find a reason why did he suddenly brought her here.

"...What is it, Seto?" Marry asked in the most adorable voice ever. She looked like a lost lamb to him. Well, that's what Seto thought about it.

Seto scratched his cheek with his free hand, while his other hand was still holding Marry's. "W-Well—just..." he stopped, looking away from the confused lost lamb, once in a while he would glance at her, and then looked away again. "...I just..."

"Hm?" Marry tilted her head, and then stared down to their intertwined hands.

"...I just... don't like it when you're with Shintaro... or any boys, to be honest..." Seto pouted, which was uncharacteristically of him. He scratched his cheek again, and then glanced down at the lost little lamb once again. She blinked.

"Don't tell me..." Marry paused, then her eyes were shining and glittering, "that Seto is jealous!?" she said with full of hope.

Bingo.

"U-uh—a-ah?!" Seto stuttered, that he almost accidentally bit his tongue. He scratched the back of his head, "w-well, you can say it... like that?"

Marry smiled widely, "Seto is jealous, Seto is jealous!" she cheered.

Seto pressed his index finger against her lips, silencing her. He didn't want anyone to hear it, because his feelings would be obvious if so. "S-Shh! Shut it, don't be so loud!" he said.

Fortunately, Marry had stopped cheering. "Okay... But..." Marry wanted to say the next words, but she stopped right there.

Seto raised both of his eyebrows, curious about the next words she's going to say. "But?"

Marry's face turned slightly red. She then inched towards the frog look-alike guy slowly, asking to do it. Seto's face turned red, the same red that was on Marry's face. He knew what to do, of course. He smiled slightly, and then slowly closed the gap between the two.

It was a short but passionate kiss. Like a peck, but longer. And even though it's short, the two of them enjoyed it, especially Seto. Seto never thought that his dreams were going to be true. After the kiss, he stared down at the lost little lamb, smiling softly, whispering, "I love you, Marry."

Marry giggled, returning his smile, and then the whisper, "I love you too, Seto."


End file.
